bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Callie
Callie is a member of the Freshwater Crew. She is an adventurous cowgirl. Personality Callie is characterized as a farm gal who speaks with a Southern accent. She is a clever and bold young lady with a vivid imagination. She loves to hang out with her friends, tell stories, and sing country songs. Callie is not the type to keep certain things to herself, instead she speaks her mind and shares her ideas with others. Callie is honest, courageous, forthright and a trustworthy friend who has good judgement. She is also "too eager to please" and has a stubborn streak, which can cause some trouble with others. Callie often comes up with solutions to any problem and does not like giving up. She is also a skilled plumber and mechanic. Looks Callie has light skin, light freckles on her face, and two visible eyelashes. She has reddish-orange hair in low pigtails held by pale green hairbands. Her eyes are dark green. Her tail and top are light green with red apples on it. On her head is a brown Stetson hat. Relationships Rylie Callie and Rylie get along nicely due to both being tomboys. They enjoy each other's company. Ronnie Callie and Ronnie get along nicely. They enjoy each other's company, sharing intelligence and they're both honest. Hiro Callie and Hiro can barely stand each other. With almost completely polar opposite mindsets regarding behavior and looks, it's no wonder these two have a hard time. They can get along though, and Callie may have feelings for him. Dawn Callie and Dawn have a very strong relationship and are best friends. They are both tomboys and are not afraid to get dirty. Felix Callie's relationship with Felix is a friendly one, although they do not interact much. However, they do care for each other. Callie greatly respects Felix's culinary skills. Kimmy Due to their differences in interest and personalities, Callie and Kimmy don't really interact with each other. Kimmy is another guppy interested in style, and their interactions together usually aren't the friendliest. However, they do care for each other. Lucas Callie and Lucas don't share much in common, but they are still good friends. Sometimes they get annoyed with each other, but that doesn't mean they hate each other. Opal Callie and Opal don't interact too much, but they do enjoy each other's company. Leif Callie and Leif get along very well and are close friends. The cowgirl very much respects him for his pacifistic nature. Pansy Callie and Pansy are close friends. Despite their different personalities, their interactions are almost always friendly. Axel Callie and Axel are both tough and bold. They look similar, for example they are redheads with greenish eyes. They don't interact much, but still are good friends. Trivia * Callie is not related to Nonny or Axel. * She is based off of Applejack from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * Like Rylie and Dawn, Callie has two visible eyelashes. * Callie is the second most masculine of the female Freshwater members, though she does have some girly traits such as wearing her hair in pigtails. * Her favorite color is green. * Her hairstyle looks nearly identical to the little girl Tiffi from the Candy Crush series. Category:Females Category:Green-Eyed Characters Category:Orange-Haired Characters Category:Redheads Category:Light-Skinned Guppies Category:Teens Category:Freshwater Crew